


mary maggdlen, the most populer gurl in scool

by Nemesis Adrasteia (Phantom_Midge)



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Super Friends
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Nemesis%20Adrasteia
Summary: While investigating a crime scene, Batman and Robin stumble upon something truly horrifying: bad fanfiction.





	mary maggdlen, the most populer gurl in scool

_Jesus and his sassy gay friends simon and peter wer walking to high scool. on the way their, they walked by the most buetiful girl jesus has ever seened. he staRed at her in awwe._

_"who is that" said jesus._

_"that is mary maggdlen, the most populer gurl in scool" said sassy gay friend simon  
_

_"u dont have a chance with her lol" said sassy gay friend peter. "she is dating Ponitus Plate, the nickelback of the scool football teem."_

_jesus walkd over to mary._

_"hi." said jesus_

_"hi." said mary_

_meanwhile hundreds of years ago in an alternet universe Jesus Chris was having last supper with disicpels. But Mary Mandolin was late!_

_"were is marry" said simon zleotes_

_"peter, go find mary so we can have last super!' said Chris_

_"yes jesus" said peter. Pet r went to mary's house and nocked on the dor. She didn't anser so he nocked again and the dor swanged open. Peter went inside. mary stood with her back to him. she was lauhginh in an diabolicle mannerr._

_"Mary you are late for last super!" said Peter scolded said._

_"THIS HOUSE NOW BELONSG TO SATAN! LEAVE THIS PLASE OR DIE!" said Mary Mannequin_

_"I AM NOT AFREID OF YOU MERY!" said Peter_

_"THEN YOU ARE A FOOOL!" said Mary Magazine. she turned around revealing the 2 machine guns stuck onto her bra like lady gaga in the aleandro video. she shot bullets from her machine gun bra into petres direction. Ptere dodged all the bullets backflipping, and pulled out his own guns to shoot back. With a loud growl mary droped her guns and kung-fu'd at Peter and they began to kung fu punch and kick each other. Sudenly an interdimensional portal opened up and Mary was sucked into it!_

_"oh no how will I explain this to Jesus" said peter_

Batman slowly lowered the piece of paper he was holding. His cowl did nothing to conceal the look of absolute disgust on his face. Disgust that was perhaps mixed with just the tiniest drop of freshly baked emotional trauma (something Batman already had more than enough of, thank you very much).

"What," he said softly, in the sort of menacing tone that only a true Caped Dark Knight Crusader of Dark Vigilante Justice could pull off, "the hell. Is this?"

"Holy terrible fanfiction, Batman!" Robin exclaimed. For a fraction of a second, the unconcealed disgust was replaced with what was unmistakably a pained expression. Immediately after that fraction of a second was over, Batman shot one of his famous glares straight at Robin.

The Boy Wonder was briefly puzzled as to what he could have done to provoke such a reaction. Then, it hit him.

"Uh, pun not intended..." Robin mumbled.

Neither the Dark Caped Crusader Knight nor his green panties-clad sidekick noticed a red blur _whooshing_ past them at the speed of... well, not _quite_ at the speed of light. More like the speed of a fart on a windy day. Yeah, let's go with that.

***

_Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice..._

"Operation J.C. Superfanfic was a success!" announced the Flash, who had just arrived 2.3815482 seconds ago.

The Wonder Twins high-fived each other.

"Stage One of the plan is complete!" said Jayna, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Now to write that Jabba the Hutt/Boba Fett coffee shop AU."

The Flash grinned. "I gotta say, I've always thought of myself as a master prankster, but I never once considered leaving bad fanfiction at the scene of a robbery! It's ingenious! Those two didn't know what hit 'em."

"Serves them right for letting Ace the Bat-Hound pee in my bucket while I was in water form," Zan said bitterly. It had taken him weeks to get rid of the smell. Just what the heck were they feeding that dog?

"OOK!" said Gleek.

Everyone threw back their heads and laughed, unaware that they were being overheard by villainous ears.

***

_Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom..._

Lex Luthor sat in his extremely comfortable and ridiculously expensive black leather chair, petting a fluffy white cat while he eavesdropped on the heroes through a bug planted in the Hall of Justice the previous Tuesday (courtesy of an evil henchman impersonating an electrician).

"Fanfiction, eh? How intriguing..." Luthor said to himself. He lifted a hand to stroke his beard sinisterly, but then he remembered that he didn't have a beard and was forced to settle for stroking his hairless chin sinisterly.

"Meow," said the cat.

TO BE CONTINUED. (Nah, just kidding.)


End file.
